laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Brittney Earnhardt's Bio
THIS PAGE IS A TOTAL WORK OF FICTION! "Ah, Descole. Just the man I wanted to see." CharacterInfobox |name = Brittney Earnhardt |role = Protagonist, OC Character |appearances = Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant |englishvoice = DetectiveLayton92 |hometown = London |occupation = Psychic Detective |alias = 'Star' |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Dark Brown |eyecolor = Green |father = Unnamed |mother = Star Anise Earnhardt, deceased |others = Jean Descole (rival, 'love'), Inspector Chelmey (co-worker, friend), Barton (co-worker, frend), Luke Triton (friend), Emmy Altava (friend), Broneph Reinel (acquaintance)|japanvoice = Unknown |partner = Hershel Layton (boyfriend) Brittney Earnhardt is my OC character. She is 32 years old and works as a detective for the Scotland Yard. She and the professor share many characteristics: their love for puzzles, tea, and solving cases. Brittney has also taken a liking to the professor. Appearance She wears a white, three-quarter length sleeved blouse with a lilac vest over it. She wears a pair of denim capris with a gold belt, and a pair of dark purple shoes. Most of the time, she wears her hair down. Her more formal attire consists of a pink strapless dress, a yellow shrug over it, a pair of purple flats, a gold pendant, and her hair in a loose ponytail over her left shoulder. When she's boxing, she wears a purple tank top with a pair of black shorts and her regular dark purple shoes. She always wears her glasses. In her teenage years, she wore a light blue blouse with a pink tie, and a dark brown skirt. She wore a pair of dark red shoes, and she had light purple braces. Personality Brittney is a very kind person most of the time, but can let her temper fly when she's angry. Usually, she is very calm, much like the professor. She is very intelligent, and can defend herself well in a fight. She can also be defensive and protective of the people she cares about. Plot Early Life Brittney was born to Star Anise Earnhardt, an employee for Jean Descole at the time. Descole was experimenting on Star while she was carrying Brittney, which caused the experiments' results to pass down from Star to Brittney, thus giving Brittney unique powers. Because of her mother's untimely death, Brittney was raised by her grandparents. Not much is known about her father, only that he divorced Star shortly after she got the job working for Descole. Appearances Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective Brittney Earnhardt thinks that Jean Descole may be after her. She has witnessed his henchmen follow her around town and spy on her for a week now, and she doesn't know their motive. She turns to the world renowned puzzle solver, Professor Layton for help. The case they encounter is strange, as it ties Descole, superhuman abilities, and the events of 32 years ago together... To Be Continued. Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant Jean Descole and Broneph Reinel, head of the Tagent agency, both are after something pertaining to the lost Destiny of Aslant. There is a rumoured fourth location, 'Hanai's Oasis', hidden in the subterraneous cavern which housed the set of Future London. With the help of Clive Dove (whom Descole helped escape from prison), Jean Descole finally locates this mysterious legacy, or does he? Brittney Earnhardt thinks up a plan to get close enough to Descole to find out if he has really found this fourth place. The plan leaves Professor Layton in a state of shock and anger. Just what was Brittney thinking? To Be Continued. Images Formal Brittney.JPG|Brittney in her more formal outfit. Brittney digital.JPG|First ever digital! Trivia *Brittney's full name is 'Brittney Lee Anise Earnhardt'. *She prefers to call Professor Layton by his first name, Hershel, but not when he can hear. *She studied at Saint Burns High School, with Layton, but was only an acquaintance of his. Thus, she is acquainted with Sharon Leidle and Lando Ascad, also. *She also knows how to play the piano. *She knows Emmy Altava from the Scotland Yard, since she is known for stopping by to work on a case. This is because Brittney's earliest case was the Crown Petone and Descole's game for 'eternal life', so she couldn't have known Emmy from an earlier time. *She is proud of her 'curves'.